


Waiting Tables

by KyeAbove



Series: Flora [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Restaurants, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Snake was a criminal, but he had standards. Treating waitstaff with respect was one of those standards.
Series: Flora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Waiting Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a super self indulgent collection of MK organization fics set in their own little AU. I'm here to provide the Snake content I want.

His name was Himura Ryūji, but the name was so distant to him these days. Nobody called him anything but Snake. That was how he managed to escape his old life waiting tables for barely enough money to get by. By being Snake, instead of Ryūji, he had become so much more. 

That didn't mean he had forgotten his beginnings. He was in a restaurant waiting on a co-worker, and the table nearby was being rude to the server. 

Snake fingers itched and scrapped on the table, and he was biting back all sorts of harsh comments. He wasn't allowed to bring attention to himself while he was here, but he was already calculating how high of a tip he could leave to the struggling teenage waitress without it ending up on the news as some sappy feel good story. Even then he was wondering if he could justify it. He had been watching the table long enough to know that it was not the server that was at fault for their own entitlement. 

She was keeping a strained smile on her face as she kept getting berated by the woman of the group, and Snake looked around to see if anyone else was going to come to her aid. 

But there was none that were. He looked around as he heard people laughing, a few casual voices, some murmurs, but everyone else seemed content to let the ugly display go on. 

Fed up, Snake was never the more happy to see his worst enemy next to Kuroba Toichi enter the dining area. Falcon scanned the room, and grinned when he laid eyes on Snake. Keeping the gaze, Snake gestured over to the server. While Snake was too high level and too high risk to make his face noticable, Falcon had no such concept of subtlety. 

Falcon looked on at the table, and his eyes narrowed. He didn't need the full context to understand what was going on. Snake tipped down his hat and avoided acknowledging Falcon now. This was the point of no return. 

Quick as his codename's origin, Falcon zeroed in on his prey, storming up to the table with unchecked issues.

 _"Excuse me!_ What in the world has this little girl done to deserve putting up with you?" Falcon got right in the woman's face. Her eyes went wide, and her berating turned into a stutter. 

His name was Elias Chamberlain, but he became Falcon when he stood up for himself. He became Falcon since he couldn't go home after what he'd done. Just because he'd lost his past, it didn't mean he lost all shreds of good. 

Snake and Falcon were criminals, killers and thieves, but they had standards. 

The man at the table went to grab Falcon away from his wife, and Falcon gained a cold look in his eyes. He turned slowly to look at the man. The husband shrunk back, horror growing in his eyes as he stared down a madman. Falcon had not pulled out any weapon, but his gaze alone was a threat. 

"Now how about you enjoy your meal, and make sure this gal gets a decent tip, okay? At least 15% is the usually recommended tip in this country, I believe." Falcon pulled away from the table, and smiled at the server, who seemed unsure to be appreciative or just as scared of him. She smiled back, if only to placate Falcon. 

Feeling his work was done, Falcon grabbed a freshly poured drink from the table, and drank it without caring. It only furthered his power over the situation. The room was quiet, and the silence was eerie. All eyes were on him. 

Falcon happily skipped over to Snake's table, without a regard for the chaos he'd caused. "Hey, dear. How's it been?" Falcon teased, and Snake further lowered his hat. 

"We've been compromised." 

"You liked that though. Plus she didn't deserve that." Falcon started thumbing through his pockets before pulling out a wad of cash. "Tip's on me today. Let's leave before the cops get here." Falcon had no doubt they were about to be called.

Snake smiled, standing up and adding more cash to the pile. It was all legal tender, for once, so as long as nobody could make a decent case against it, he could hope the server would get at least some of it. 

Snake and Falcon were criminals, dashing out in record speeds, but that didn't mean they couldn't use evil for petty good reasons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Snake didn't become a criminal solely because of working with the public but it certainly helped.


End file.
